Cholecystokinin (CCK) is a putative satiety signal which reduces meal size and prolongs the interval between meals. The mechanism through which CCK produces the satiety effect and the long-term effect of CCK administration are not clear. This project proposes to investigate (a) the role of orosensory input, the type of food ingested, and the type of nutritional deficit in the CCK-mediated satiety, (b) the effect of the daily administration of CCK on food intake pattern, and (c) to develop a highly sensitive measure of satiety onset by recording the licking response continuously with a microcomputer and the technique will be used to determine the satiety effect on CCK infused at different parts of a meal (initial, middle, and ending).